El Inicio De Nuestra Aventura Juntos
by FabriHero99
Summary: Acompaña a Ash y Serena quienes les cuentan a sus hijos sobre lo que vivieron juntos en el campamento del Profesor Oak, TRI-SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Hola Amigos lectores de fanfiction como estan? Pues primero que nada quiero agradecer a las 8 personas que hasta ahora han puesto en sus favoritos a mi historia "Lo que siempre he querido" de verdad gracias que a pesar de las faltas de ortografia lo hayan en esta ocasion les traigo un TRI-SHOT de una historia de Chilhoodshipping y Amourshiping. Y para los que no sepan de que trata el primero hace referencia a Ash y Serena de niños y para los que ya lo sabian se los recuerdoXD. Pues hace ya como 1 año lei una historia de estos generos que me gusto mucho pero ya no esta en linea asi que yo hice esto basado en algunas ideas de esa historia y aver como queda,pero bueno sin nada mas que decir empezemos con el primer capitulo.

 _NOTAS:_

 _1- POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ES QUE ESCRIBO EN TABLET._

 _3-ESTE FIC TIENE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI._

 **EL INICIO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA JUNTOS.**

 **CAPITULO 1:EL COMIENZO DE UNA BELLA AMISTAD.**

En la region kanto despues de muchos años de esfuerzo y dedicacion ahora Ash Ketchum de unos 30 años vivia tranquilamente en su tierra natal despues de ganarse el titulo de Maestro Pokemon habia ganado y perdido en su viaje pero ahora era feliz, pero ahora el se encontraba fuera de su casa en la parte de atras pensando muchas cosas, despues de ganar en kalos, Serena se le confeso y ambos iniciaron su relacion y despues de unos años mas se casaron y ahora tienen 2 hijos gemelos un niño y una niña que eran muy identicos a ellos cuando tenian la edad de 7 años y ash solo se reia muy feliz por la vida que disfrutaba ahora...

Ash cielo estas bien? - Le pregunto su esposa Serena tambien de 30 años.

Si mi amor estoy bien es solo que se me vinieron recuerdos a mi mente sobre como te conoci y la vida que tengo a tu lado. - Dijo el levantose de donde estaba para darle un tierno beso a su amada esposa.

Oh ash gracias a ti por darme esta vida te amo. - Dijo ella muy feliz mirando a su amado Ash.

Yo tambien te amo Serena. - Dijo para despues besarla otra vez.

Bueno vamos que ya los niños tienen hambre y creo que tu tambien. - Dijo serena.

Jejeje me conoces muy bien mi amor vamos. - Dijo ash para despues entar en la casa.

Adentro se encontraban sus hijos Ashton y Ashley Ketchum eran unos niños de 10 años muy risueños y le gustaba divertirse se encontraban ahora en el comedor esperando su desayuno y a sus padres tambien.

Muy bien todos hora de desayunar. - Dijo Serena sirviendoles a todos su desayuno que consistia en hotcakes y jugo de naranja (A QUIEN NO LE GUSTARIA ALGO ASI VERDAD XD)

Gracias mami se ven deliciosos. - Dijo la pequeña Ashley.

Yo te apoyo hermana. - Dijo tambien Ashton.

Despues todos platicaban de cosas triviales y riendose de algun chiste o anecdota graciosa pero los 2 hermanos querian preguntarles a sus padres algo, que bueno, ellos pensban que ya podrian saber asi que ashley les pregunto

Mamá como conociste a Pápá? podrias decirnos? - Pregunto Ashley

Y a la pareja les sorprendio esto ya que no se lo habian preguntado bueno ellos ya sabian que los niños ya tenian la edad suficiente para saber esas cosas asi que les dijo su padre

Bueno niños les contaremos pero antes terminemos de desayunar y asi lo disfrutaremos mejor,esta bien?- Le dijo ash a sus hijos.

Si papi lo que digas. - Dijeron los 2 gemelos.

Despues de unos minutos toda la familia termino sus alimentos y despues de acomodar todo y de lavar los trastes todos juntos se dispusieron a ir a la sala para estar comodos y asi poder disfrutar la historia.

Bueno niños pues les contaremos lo que quieren oir. - Dijo Ash.- mi amor porque no comienzas tu contando una parte y despues sigo yo, bien? - Dijo a su esposa que se encontraba a su lado.

Claro amor me parece bien. - Dijo serena.

Bueno niños su padre y yo nos conocimos aqui en Kanto ya hace mucho cuando ambos teniamos 7 años en un campamento. - Empezo a relatar ella.

En serio vaya de seguro se divirtieron. - Dijo Ashton

Si eso es cierto pero bueno sigamos con la historia...- Dijo Serena para seguir contando.

 **KANTO HACE 23 AÑOS EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE PROFESOR OAK.**

Estaba comenzando el campamento varios niños esperaban pasarsela muy bien conociendo pokemones diferentes y haciendo nuevos amigos.

Bienvenidos sean todos a este campamento espero que disfruten mucho la semana que estaran aqui.- Decia el profesor oak a todos los niños que eran 25.- Muy bien por hoy no tendremos actividades a si que todos aprovechen a conocerse para que hagan nuevos amigos y luego se les asiganara sus cabañas para que duerman en grupos de 7 quedo claro?- Pregunto el profesor al final.

Si profesor Oak. - Dijeron los niños.

Y asi comenzo el campamento con los pequeños divirtiendose y conociendose hubo mucha interaccion entre ellos pero habia alguien que no estaba con ellos era una niña que usaba un vestido corto rosado y usaba un sombrero de paja se llamanba serena y la verdad era muy timida asi que se acerco a otras niñas para ver si podia hacer alguna amiga o algun amigo.

Hola como estan? - Pregunto serena a las otras niñas.

oh hola bien gracias como te llamas? - Dijo una de ellas.

Me llamo Serena y ustedes? - Pregunto la pequeña peli-miel.

Me llamo Elena y ella es Haruna. - Dijo Elena presentandose y tambien a su amiga.(POR ESTO VEAN LA NOTA 3 XD)

Mucho gusto. - Dijo Serena.

Oigan que les parece si vamos al bosque a ver si encontramos algo. - Dijo Haruna.

Mmmm no se si sea una buena idea. - Dijo Serena un poco asustada.

Vamos serena sera divertido. - Decia Elena intentando convencerla.

Mmm bueno esta bien. - Dijo Serena aun con el mismo tono de antes.

Asi que las 3 chicas entraron en el bosque a ver si encontraban algo tanto aun el el campamento habia un niño que estaba jugando con un poliwag que encontro, su nombre era Ash Ketchum vestia una camisa ligera blanca con una linea naranja y short verde a el le gustaban mucho los pokemon y estaba divirtiendose con el pequeño poliwag.

Muy bien poliwag sigue asi. - Decia el pequeño ash al pokemon que se divertia jugando con el.- espero que tu y yo seamos buenos amigos. - Dijo acariciandolo.

OYE ASH QUE HACES! - Grito Gary Oak amigo de Ash y nieto del Profesor Oak.

El grito asusto a los 2 pero mas al pequeño poliwag que se fue saltando rapidamente de ahi por el gran susto.

Gary mira lo que hiciste asustante al pobre poliwag. - Dijo Ash un poco molesto.

Lo siento jajaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja. -Decia Gary riendose de Ash.

Oye mira mejor hablamos despues debo encontrar a poliwag. - Dijo el pequeño azabache llendo en la direccion que se fue poliwag.

Mientas dentro del bosque la 3 niñas se encontraban explorando el lugar para ver si encontraban algo la pequeña serena vio unos bonitos butterflys que se encontraban ahi.

Oigan chicas ya vieron esos bonitos pokemon. - Decia Serena a sus compañeras pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que estaba sola al parecer se distrajo mucho con esos pokemons que no se dio cuenta de que sus compañeras tomaron otro camino y ahora se encontaba sola.

Chicas, Elena, Haruna donde estan?. - Gritaba desesperada serena por el miedo que ahora tenia.

Despues de unos minutos intentaba encontrar el camino de regreso al campamento pero al hacerlo termino perdiendose por completo y no sabia que hacer.

Chicos donde esta todo el mundo?. - Dijo ella luego vio que un arbusto se movia y cayo al suelo lastimandose su pierna y del arbusto salio poliwag que solo la vio y siguio saltando hacia mas adentro del bosque.

Sabia que no debia venir a este campamento lo sabia !MAMI!. - Gritaba muy asustada y triste la pequeña serena. De pronto vio que el mismo arbusto se movia y ahora cerro sus ojos lagrimando para esperar lo peor.

Poliwag? - Dijo Ash intentando encontrar a poliwag pero vio a la niña muy asustada en el suelo asi que decidio ir a ayudarla.-Estas bien? Hola soy Ash. - Dijo el presentandose.- Oye que te ocurre?- Pregunto el.

Yo me lastime la pierna.- Dijo ella y ash vio que en su pierna derecha habia una pequeña herida.

Oh ya veo ten esto te ayudara. - Dijo el sacando de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño pañuelo y poniendoselo en su herida para que ya no sienta mucho el dolor.

Ahora mira esto Curate Curate de Inmediato. - Dijo Ash haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos y luego elevandolas al cielo.

Aun me duele no puedo caminar. - Dijo Serena intentando levantarse pero no podia.

No te rindas hasta el final ven vamos.- Dijo Ash ofreciendole la mano a la pequeña peli-miel.

Y ella con un poco de miedo fue estirando su brazo para tomarlo pero el tomo su mano y levanto de manera delicada y al levantarse parecia que se abrazban y serena se separo un poco a para ver al chico.

Ya ves asi si. - Dijo el regalandole una sonrisa confiable.- creo que debemos regresar al campamento ven acompañame. - Dijo el aun tomando la mano de Serena y guiandola hacia el campamento.

Serena estaba sonrojada porque nunca penso estar en una situacion asi y la verdad para ella ese chico le parecia lindo y esperaba hacerse amiga de de unos minutos caminado por fin los 2 llegaron a su destino.

Muy bien ya volvimos te sientes bien? - Dijo Ash a la peli-miel

Si estoy bien gracias. - Dijo ella un poco apenada.

Por cierto como te llamas? - Pregunto ash.

Oh yo me llamo Serena.- Dijo ella presentandose.

Vaya que nombre tan bonito. - Dijo Ash por inercia

En serio? Gra...Gracias.- Dijo ella sonrojada por lo que le dijo Ash.

Por nada y como dije antes me llamo ash. - Dijo el recordandole su nombre por si se le habia olvidado.

Gracias ash por todo jeje. - Dijo ella.

Bueno oye porque no vas a la enfermeria a que te vean tu herida. - Sugirio el pequeño azabache.

Si tienes razon eso hare oye mmm mmm quieres ser mi amigo?- Dijo ella nerviosa

Claro seremos los mejores amigos. - Dijo Ash muy alegre porque por alguna razon queria conocer mas a la niña.

En serio gracias - Dijo ella muy feliz ya que le habia gustado estar con el. - Bueno nos vemos despues Ash.

Claro cuidate Serena nos vemos. - Dijo Ash llendo a ver en que cabaña le habia tocado.

Despues serena fue a la enfermeria a que le checaran su herida,lo bueno es que no fue grave despues de haecerle lo necesario para que no se infecte se dispuso a ver en que cabaña le habia le dijeron su cabaña asignada se dirigio hacia alla ya que queria descansar y bueno le toco con elena y haruna y otros chicos cuando la vieron ellas se le acercaron.

Serena estas bien perdonanos por no decirte donde estabamos.- Decia Elena un poco preoupada por Serena.

No se preocupen chicas estoy bien fue mi culpa por distraerme. - Dijo Serena

Bueno pero lo importante es que estas bien. - Dijo Haruna

Bien ahi estan tus cosas en esa cama nos vemos despues sale?- Dijo Elena ya que iban a salir con los otros chicos.

Si claro muchas gracias. - Dijo la pelimiel agradeciendoles.

Depues se cambio de ropa por una mas comoda y se acosto pensando en todo lo que le habia pasado hasta ahora se perdio en el bosque pero un chico la salvo y ahora era amiga de ese chico y ella se sonrojaba cada ves que recordaba la sonrisa del chico sin duda se veia lindo penso ella y esperaba que sean los mejores amigos y tal ves en un futuro alo mas quizas... ella solo se ponia muy feliz al pensar en eso.

Depues ya de noche todos los niños fueron llamados al comedor del campamento para la cena serena buscaba en donde sentarse pero al parecer ya no habia lugar pero escucho que alguien la llamaba.

SERENA POR AQUI! - Quien grito fue Ash quiene estaba solo en una mesa pequeña.

Serena se puso muy feliz por 2 razones, 1'' porque habia conseguido donde sentarse'' y 2 '' estaria con su querido amigo que le habia empezado a gustar a ella''.

Oh hola ash tampoco conseguiste lugar? - Pregunto Serena tomando asiento.

SI jejeje es que llegue tarde jejeje pero no importa por lo menos mi mejor amiga me hara compañia. - Dijo el muy alegre

Gracias yo tambien estare con mi mejor amigo y me pone muy feliz. - Dijo ella un poco sonrojada pero sonriendo.

Jejeje y dime ya hiciste amigos? - Pregunto Ash.

Pues la verdad no muchos solo tu y 2 chicas de mi cabaña.- Explico ella.

Oh ya veo yo igual no he hecho mucho amigos pero con los que ya hice me siento bien y espero tu tambien. - Le contesto Ash a Serena.

Si tienes razon ash eres genial. - Dijo la peli-miel

Gracias y tu tambien lo eres. - Dijo tambien el pequeño azabache.

Deespues siguieron platicando un rato mas mientras cenaban, despues el profesor Oak dijo algunas palabras.

Bueno chicos espero se lo hayan pasado bien en su primer dia en este campamento el dia de mañana empezaremos con las actividades asi que descansen bien y que pasen buenas noches. - Dijo el Profesor Oak a todos los niños.

Luego los 2 amigos se dirigieron a sus cabañas pero se despidieron antes de entrar en ellas.

Bueno Ash me gusto platicar contigo eres un buen amigo. - Dijo la pequeña Serena

Gracias lo mismo digo de ti, bueno no vemos mañana que descanses. - Dijo Ash despidiendose de Serena.

Gracias igual tu.- Le dijo Serena.

Despues ambos pensaban...

Vaya que agradable es estar con serena digo tengo amigas pero no son como ella y cuando serena sonrie se ve bonita jejeje que bueno que somos amigos. - Pensaba Ash.

Que bien ash es mi amigo y espero asi sea siempre espero que en las actividades que vengan estemos juntos ya que me gusta estar a su lado, descansa mi principe. - Pensaba Serena sonrojada.

Y asi ellos comenzaron una bella amistad.

 **VOLVIENDO AL TIEMPO ACTUAL**

Y asi fue nuestro primer dia juntos cuando nos conocimos...- Relataba la Serena mayor a sus 2 hijos.

Vaya que lindo fue eso.- Dijo Ashley a su mamá.

Y que mas paso en el campamento papá dinos. - Dijo Ashton.

Esta bien esta bien les contare que paso despues... - Decia ash.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Quieren saber como continua la historia? Pues esperen el siguente capitulo. Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo como dije al principio solo tengo preparado 3 pero si ustedes tienen ideas haganmelo saber en los comentarios.A ver si llegamos a 3 favoritos en este primer capitulo y si llegamos a mas mejor.

Y espero puedan leer mis otras historias de amourshipping entrando a mi perfil que son 2 ves suba el segundo capitulo el domingo de la proxima semana ya que estare de viaje sino no se preocupen lo subire lo antes posible.

Espero esten bien cuidense mucho y vemos hasta la proxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigos lectores de fanfiction como estan? Espero que esten bien. Y si, por fin despues de mas de una semana les traigo el segundo de los tres capitulos de esta bonita historia pues mi ausencia se debio a que fui a ver a unos familiares y tambien fui a ver CIVIL WAR que estuvo quiero agradecer a todos ustedes que siguen la historia ya que en menos de 24 horas llegamos a los 7 favoritos y me pone muy contento y tambien sus comentarios me animaron gracias de verdad, pues sin nada mas que decir empezemos...

 _NOTAS:_

 _1- POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ES QUE ESCRIBO EN TABLET._

 _3-ESTE FIC TIENE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI._

 **EL INICIO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA JUNTOS.**

 **CAPITULO 2 : QUE LINDO ES ESTAR A TU LADO DIVIRTIEDONOS.**

Despues de que Serena les conto a sus hijos sobre su primer dia en el campamento y de como se conocieron ellos querian saber mas de lo que hicieron juntos asi que era el turno de Ash de contarles lo que hicieron en los siguentes dias.

Oye papá y que mas hicieron en el campamento tu y mamá?- Pregunto Ashley a su padre.

Bueno hija despues de eso vinieron actividades en la que nos divertimos mucho y tambien pasamos tiempo juntos jejejeje recuerdo que fue algo asi... - Dijo Ash empezando a relatar.

 **FLASHBACK**

Despues de un dia de juegos divertidos para los niños en el campamento pues fue el momento de que se diviertan haciendo cualquier cosa que ellos quisieran hacer y Ash junto a Serena se la pasaban juntos, ellos no sabian porque le gustaba estar cerca del otro pero lo que si sabian es que habia confianza en ellos desde que se hicieron amigos, y eso les gustaba.

Cuando los 2 niños se adentraron al bosque serena vio un hermoso arbol de ricas y jugosas manzanas y ella la verdad se le antojaba una asii que dijo...

Oye ash mira. - Dijo ella señalando el arbol.

Oye que ricas manzanas hay ahi arriba. - Dijo Ash con mucha alegria.

Ojala estuvieran mas abajo es que la verdad quisiera una. - Dijo Serena un poco triste.

Y para ash no quedo oculto esto y no sabia porque pero no le gustaba ver triste a serena queria verla feliz asi que dijo...

No te preocupes serena yo bajare esas manzanas para ti. - Dijo Ash empezando a subir al arbol.

Ash !No! !ten cuidado! - Dijo la peli miel muy asustada pues no queria que a ash le pasara algo.

No te preocupes serena. - Dijo el pequeño Ash pero en un momento al subir piso una rama que se rompio y casi se paso a caer.

!ASH NO! - Grito Serena muy asustada.

Yo puedo debo hacerlo por ella. - Pensaba Ash para animarse asi que despues de eso siguio subiendo y alcanzo 2 manzanas y con mas cuidado bajo del arbol.

Listo Mision Cumplida Jeje.- Dijo muy contento.

Eres un tonto ash pudiste haberte lastimado. - Le dijo Serena enojada y preocupada a su amigo.

Tranquila estoy bien y ademas tu querias una manzana y como amigo quiero verte feliz.- Dijo Ash por inercia ofreciendole una de las manzanas. - ten la mas grande es para ti.

Y serena muy feliz abrazo a ash dejando a este sorprendido pero a la vez contento.

Muchas gracias ash. - Dijo ya mas tranquila tomando su manzana y comiendola muy feliz.

Y ash tambien se dispuso a comer la suya pero en un momento vio a serena y al verla asi muy feliz y disfrutando de su manzana la vio de una manera nueva para el ya que en ese momento a consideraba una niña linda.

Despues de eso se fueron al campamento nuevamente y se fueron a sus respectivas cabañas para descansar hasta el dia siguente.

Ya de mañana los niños estaban muy ansiosos porque habria otra actividad y esa era una sorpresa.

Bueno niños espero que hayan descansado porque el dia de hoy haran una busqueda de objetos, se jugara por parejas y cuando ya esten todos listos se les entregara una lista con 5 cosas que deben buscar en el campamento y los alrededores la primera pareja que encuentre los 5 articulos gana un premio muy especial.- Dijo el Profesor Oak a todos los chicos.

Asi que con una gran energia y algo de prisa los niños buscaban a alguien que los acompañara las 2 amigas de Serena, Elena y Haruna ya estaban listas y los demas ya empezaban a tener su compañero.

Pero para Serena no se le hacia facil debido a su timidez pero alguien le toco su hombro y se sorprendio un poco al ver quien era.

Ash que... que... pasa? - Dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Te estaba buscando quieres ser mi pareja para el juego.- Le pregunto Ash a Serena.

Si ash claro que si. - Dijo ella un poco sonrojada y apenada

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Gary Oak el amigo de ash se acerco a donde estaban ellos y le dijo ash..

Oye vamos a ser equipo como siempre verdad?

Y al oir esto Serena se asusto un poco al pensar que Ash aceptaria asi que se aferro a su brazo izquierdo y lo sujetaba un poco fuerte cosa que el sintio al instante y al verla asi sintio lo mismo que sintio el dia anterior.

Lo siento gary pero mi pareja para la actividad sera serena. - Dijo el mostrando a Serena aferrada a su brazo.

Pero si siempre hemos sido equipo. - Dijo Gary insistiendo.

Si lo se pero ella no tiene muchos amigos y quiero estar con ella si no te molesta. - Dijo Ash a Gary.

Bueno como quieras igual no ganaran. - Dijo Gary llendose de ahi y buscando a alguien con quien pueda estar.

Estas bien serena.- Pregunto Ash a su amiga.

Si estoy bien gracias por estar conmigo Ash. - Dijo ella agradeciendole a ash el que no la deje sola.

Por nada Serena ven vamos. - Dijo el para que fueran con el profesor oak para recibir su lista.

Despues de unos minutos todos los niños ya tenian compañero, gary consiguio que otra niña estuviera con el.

Como te dije ash tu y esa niña no ganaran esta actividad. - Dijo Gary burlandose de ellos.

Eso ya lo veremos verdad serena?. - Le dijo a Serena para darle animos.

Si estoy lista. - Dijo ella muy animada.

Muy bien chicos pueden empezar !AHORA! - Dijo el profesor dando comienzo a la actividad.

Todos los niños se pusieron como locos buscando los objetos que indicaban sus listas que algunas esan iguales a la de los demas pero habia una que otra que era difierente.

Muy bien serena que es lo que debemos buscar primero?- Pregunto Ash

Bueno dejame ver... es una pulsera de butterfly. - Dijo la pequeña pelimiel.

Y donde consguiremos eso?. - Dijo el pensando.

Mmm ya se recuerdo que la cocinera tenia uno asi.- Dijo ella recordando en donde habia visto uno.

En serio que bien pues vamos. - Dijo el tomando la mano de Serena y corriendo hacia donde estaba el comedor.

Cuando llegaron la amable cocinera les entrego su pulsera y la pusieron ben una mochila que les dieron le deseo suerte a ambos para que ganen.

Muy bien ya tenemos el primer objeto que sigue a ver...un peluche de un picachu? - Dijo ella un poco extrañada.

Oh en serio en mi cabaña vi varios de esos vamos por el. - Dijo Ash recordando donde lo habia visto.

Que bien vamos. - Dijo Serena.

Despues llegaron a su destino y vieron que solo quedaba uno de esos que lo agrraron antes de que alguien les ganara.

Uf esa estuvo cerca no crees? - Pregunto Ash para despues poner el peluche en la mochila.

Si muy muy cerca bueno dejame ver que sigue...cualquier cepillo para el cabello...yo tengo uno de esos asi que esta es muy facil. - Dijo Serena.

Bueno eso parece vamos rapido si queremos ganar. - Dijo Ash para despues ir ambos corriendo hacia la cabaña de serena.

Cuando llegaron ahi tomaron el cepillo para el cabello y vieron que lo siguente eran unos imanes y ambos se dirigieron al laboratorio donde les habian explicado ciertas cosas y recordaron que ahi habian varios imanes.

Bueno ya solo nos falta un cosa y que es? - Pregunto Ash.

Bien dejame ver,... es un salvavidas.- Dijo Serena.

Oye me parecio ver hace rato que se los llevaban en direccion al lago tal ves ahi eaten ahora.- Dijo Ash recordando que antes de la pueba los inflaron y los llevaron ahi.

Oh bueno si tu lo dices vamos. - Dijo Serena para ir directamente hacia un pequeño lago en donde vieron que varios salva vidas estaban en medio de el.

Oh no y ahora como los alcanzaremos? - Pregunto la pequeña pelimiel.

No te preocupes dejamelo a mi. - Dijo el pequeño azabache quitando su camisa y zapatos para poder entrar al agua.

Serena al ver esto se puso totalmente rojita de la verguenza ya que nunca se imagino que veria a Ash de ese modo,despues Ash entro al agua para poder agarrar el salvavidas ya que lo obtuvo se dirigio a la orilla.

Listo ya tenemos todo oye estas bien?.- Pregunto Ash viendo a serena que estaba toda roja.

S...I...si...sii.- Dijo ella bastante nerviosa a ver a ash en ese estado.

Bueno esta bien vamos. - Dijo el poniendose su camisa y sus zapatos.

Si va...vamos.- Dijo ella ya menos nerviosa.

Despues corrieron rapidamente y se encontraron con gary y su compañera.

Vaya vaya llegan tarde ya tenemos los 5 objetos de nuestra lista. - Dijo Gary montando sus objetos.

A si pues nosotros tambien. - Dijo Ash tambien mostrando sus objetos.

En serio vaya me has impresionado pero ya es tarde vamos compañera. - Dijo Gary para despues correr a toda velocidad hacia donde debian llevar los objetos encontrados.

Vamos Serena no nos rendiremos. - Dijo Ash tambien para hacer lo mismo que los 2 chicos antes mencionados.

La competencia estaba muy reñida ya que ambas parejas iban a la misma velocidad luego en un momento Ash y Serena empezaron a ganar ventaja pero Gary hizo una jugada sucia, sacando el pie lo suficiente para que Serena se tropezara y cayera dandole a los otros 2 demasiada ventaja.

Serena te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Ash preocupado por su amiga.

Si ash per.. perdoname.. por... mi.. culpa vamos a perder. - Dijo ella al borde del llanto.

Despues de oir esto ash hizo algo que serena no se esperaba la abrazo delicadamente y le dijo...

No serena no es tu culpa, es de gary. - Dijo el intentando tranquilizarla.

Pero...pero.. - Dijo ella con el mismo tono.

Serena nos esforzarmos los 2 y la verdad me gusto estar contigo ya que eres mi amiga. - Dijo el animandola y tranqulizandola.

Serena se sonrojo un poco pero se puso feliz al ver que ash la animaba de esa manera asi que despues de ese lindo momento se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro y vieron que gary ya habia ganado la actividad y le dieron el premio.

Ash y serena estaban tristes y felices por que aunque habian perdido se divirtieron de eso caminaron al bosque nuevamente.

Oye serena mira.- Dijo Ash señalando un bonito lugar lleno de flores y lindos pokemon que para el fue muy bonito ver.

Oh que hermoso esta esto. - Dijo Serena para ir hacia ese lugar.

Oye que te parece si este lugar lo hacemos especial aqui estaremos si gustas. - Le sugirio Ash a Serena.

Si Ash me parece bien. - Contesto ella

Y asi estos 2 chicos habian fortalecido su amistad de una linda manera basada en la confianza y sabian que si la tenian se divertirian juntos en todo lo que hagan.

 ** _FIN DEL_** **FLASHBACK.**

Y asi fue esa actividad y de como encontramos nuestro lugar privado. - Termino de relatar Ash a sus hijos.

O que bonito fue eso. - Dijo Ashley

Si eso es cierto hermana y que paso despues? - Pregunto Ashton.

Bueno ya solo quedaban 2 dias para que el campamento termine y su padre y yo nos divertimos de otras manera le dire como fue... - Decia Serena a sus hijos.

 **CONTINUARA...**

Bueno y que les parecio bonito, un poco raro, lindo, comico haganmelo saber por favor a ver si aumentamos en favoritos en este capitulo por que me sorprendi hasta donde llego esta historia y espero tenga mas exito el domingo le decimos fin a esta bonita historia con un lindo final que les gustara.

Asi que espero lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben comenten por favor y compartan la historia, y nos vemos el domingo con el final de la historia.

Llegaremos a 10 favoritos?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola Amigos lectores de Fanfiction como estan? espero que esten bien y bienvenidos sean al capitulo final de este fic y es especial ya que va dedicado a FANDESERENA91 ya que me he enterado de lo que le paso y siendo sinceros el primer fic que lei en todo fanfiction fue de el y me hizo creer en el amourshipping asi que descanse en paz, y gracias por tus historias que han sido de las mejores que he leido, asi que sin nada mas que decir empezemos...

 _NOTAS:_

 _1- POKEMON NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI._

 _2-PERDON POR ALGUNOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS ES QUE ESCRIBO EN TABLET._

 _3-ESTE FIC TIENE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES CREADOS POR MI._

 **EL INICIO DE NUESTRA AVENTURA JUNTOS.**

 **CAPITULO FINAL: LA PROMESA DE ASH Y SERENA.**

Despues de un rato Ash y Serena les habian contado a sus hijos sobre sus primeros dias en el campamento del Profesor Oak y para ellos era muy bonito recordar eso ya que lo habian pasado muy bien juntos pero ahora les contarian a sus hijos como fueron sus ultimos dias juntos y como se despidieron.

Mmm oye papi y que paso despues de la actividad? - Pregunto Ashley.

Bueno hija tu madre y yo encontramos un bonito lugar que lo hicimos solo para nosotros 2 y ahi nos divertiamos mucho. - Le contesto Ash a su hija.

Oh que bonito es oir eso. - Respondio Ella.

Si y mami que mas hicieron en el campamento tu y papá? - Pregunto Ashton a su madre.

Bueno hijo ya solo quedaban 2 dias para que el campamento termine y pues no hubo muchas actividades y solo nos divertiamos haciendo lo que nos gusta. - Le explico Serena a su hijo.

Bueno pues ahora les contaremos como fueron esos ultimos dias en el campamento...- Dijo Ash empezando a relatar.

 **FLASHBACK.**

Era un hermoso dia en Kanto despues de una divertida actividad aunque con una derrota Ash y Serena estaban felices porque fortalecieron su amistad y ahora se encontraban jugando en su lugar especial que habian encontrado antes.

Vamos serena. - Decia muy entusiasmado el pequeño Ash.

Si ash ya voy... y que quisieras hacer? - Pregunto la pequeña peli-miel.

Pues no se dejame pensarlo. - Dijo ash haciendo una pose pensativa.

Luego vieron que uno de los arbustos se movia y de ahi salio el mismo poliwag que ellos ya habian visto desde el inicio del campamento.

Poliwag! aqui estas vaya tanto tiempo sin verte amigo. - dijo ash acercandose al pequeño pokemon y tomandolo para abrazarlo.

Vaya si que eres bonito, serena ven mira. - decia ash a su amiga para que conociera al pokemon.

Este no mejor no. - dijo serena ya que le daba un poco de miedo el poliwag.

Porque te da miedo poliwag. - pregunto muy curioso ash.

Pues la verdad un poco. - respondio ella.

Pero no hace nada mira porque no lo tocas. - le suguirio el pequeño azabache.

Pero... pero... - decia serena con un poco de temor.

Pero este desaparecio al sentir que ash la tomo de su mano derecha y le dijo.-Vamos serena no te hara nada confia en mi.- dijo ash dandole una sonrisa que le transmitia mucha confianza.

Asi que se armo de valor y empezo a acariciar a poliwag y este se puso muy feliz que solo disfrutaba del contacto. Vaya si que es muy bonito. - dijo serena muy contenta y viendo con ternura al pokemon.

Ves que te dije no te hara daño, toma cargalo un momento. - dijo ash dandole a poliwag a serena.

Para ella siempre se le hacia dificil llevarse bien con los pokemon pero gracias a ese chico pudo superar ese temor y se encontraba muy de un rato dejaro ir al pokemon y se fueron al comedor ya que era la hora de comer.

Vaya ya era hora estoy muy hambriento. - decia el pequeño ash disfutando de la comida.

Jejeje si se nota. - dijo serena riendose un poquito.

Hola serena nos podemos sentar con ustedes?. - dijo Elena acompañada de haruna.

Claro amigas vengan. - respondio serena.- Oh creo que no las he presentado ash te presento a mis amigas elena y haruna.

Mmmm...mmmm..mmm..mmm..mmm a si mucho gusto. - dijo ash aun comiendo sin parar mientras las 3 chicas lo veian con una gota estilo anime.

Mucho gusto jejeje. - dijeron ambas.

Y que tanto han hecho? - pregunto haruna.

Pues no mucho solo jugar y en las actividades y ustedes? - pregunto serena.

Pues lo mismo no ha habido mucho y pues ya mañana es el ultimo dia del campamento asi que debemos aprovecharlo al maximo. - dijo elena.

Oh si es cierto tienes razon... elena no? - pregunto ash recordando el nombre de elena.

SI esa soy yo jajaja. - respondio riendo ella.

Y que les gustaria que hicieramos antes de irnos? - pregunto haruna a los demas.

Oigan todos para dar fin al campamento iremos al lago para que lo disfruten asi que vayanse preparando ya que en la mañana nos iremos para pasar un buen dia divirtiendose con todos sus amigos. - Dijo el profesor oak a todos los niños.

Pues creo que ya sabemos lo que haremos mañana. - dijo ash muy animado.

Si tienes razon ash. - dijo tambien serena

Bueno pues teminemos de comer para ir a prepararnos. - sugirio elena.

Despues de un rato mas en el comedor los chicos fueron a sus cabañas a empacar lo necesario para ir al lago ya que pasarian su ultimo dia en el campamento en un bonito lugar.

Al dia siguente ya los niños estaban mas que preparados para ir al lago.

Muy bien niños ponganse en parejas para que nos dirijamos al lago. - dijo el profesor a los niños.

Todos se empezaron a emparejar muy rapido ya que estaban ansiosos de ir al lago.

Oye serena por aqui ven. - era ash quien le gritaba a su amiga pelimiel.

Oh ash ya voy. - dijo serena.

Ven ponte a mi lado si. - le dijo con una sonrisa.

S...s..sii. - dijo ella un poco timida.

Bueno ya estamos listos !vamos!. - dijo el profesor avanzando y los niños siguendolo.

Despues empezaron el recorrido hacia el lago todos conversaban de manera muy animada ya que eran digamos sus ultimos momentos juntos y para serena esto le preocupaba ya habia encontrado un amigo y tambien a su principe azul y tenia miedo de separarse de el.

Despues de 10 minutos llegaron a su destino, era un bonito lago un poco grande y con agua muy cristalina era para losojos algo muy hermoso.

Muy bien niños estaremos aqui por las siguentes 4 horas despues sera la hora de la comida y a las 4 de la tarde ya sus padres vendran por ustedes. Asi que diviertanse. - le dijo el profesor oak a los chicos como iba a estar organizado el ultimo dia del campamento.

Asi que todos los niños empezaron a jugar, ver pokemones, nadar en el lago, o simplemente conversar con sus amigos sobre lo que harian cuando regresaran a sus respectivos hogares.

Los 2 mejores amigos pues habian puesto un mantel en cesped para sentarse y ahi pasar un momento juntos antes de irse y ya ahi pues empezaron a platicar...

Y dime serena que haras cuando el campamento termine? - le pregunto ash a su amiga pelimiel.

Pues no se... bueno yo regresare a mi casa en Kalos... - empezo a explicar ella.

Vaya debe ser muy lejos no? - pregunto ash.

Si esta muy lejos y no se tal ves practique montar unos ryhorns. - dijo la pequeña pelimiel.

Ryhorns? - pregunto ash por que nunca habia oido hablar de ese pokemon.

Si son unos pokemones que se ultizan para una carrera que se hacen alla mi mamá fue una gran corredora. - explico serena.

Vaya si tu madre sabe mucho de eso de seguro to tambien seras la mejor. - le dijo ash dandole animos a su amigo.

Mmm tal ves pero no se si sea buena. - dijo ella dudando un poco.

Tranquila yo se que tu puedes recuerda que los pokemones son tus amigos. - dijo el dandole confianza a serena.

Y ahi serena volvio a sentir la misma sensacion de antes igual como cuando se conocieron estaba sonrojada pero feliz a ver que su pequeño principe la animaba de esa manera.

Gracias ash eres un gran amigo. - respondio serena soriendo y con un pequeño sonrojo.

De de nada serena. - respondio ash un poco apenado por que se sorprendio al ver a serena en ese estado.

Ash y despues del campamento que haras?. - pregunto serena.

Pues tal ves prepararme porque quiero ser el mejor maestro pokemon de todos y cuando cumpla 10 años empezare mi viaje. - respondio ash muy animado.

O en serio que bien espero lo llegues a lograr. - dijo serena animando a ash.

Gracias serena. - respondio el.

Y asi se la pasaron todo un buen rato despues se unieron las amigas de serena, en el lago y se pusieron a nadar y serena volvio a ponerse rojita como hace unos dias al ver otra ves a ash sin su camisa.

Oye serena que tienes? - pregunto elena a su amiga pelimiel.

Mmm no nada nada jejejeje. - respondio ella muy nerviosa.

Mmm ya estoy nadando jajajajajaja. - dijo elena muy graciosa. (CHISTE 100% ORIGINAL XD)

Jajajaja muy chistosa. - respondio serena.

Y asi los 4 chicos se divirtieron muchisimo ese dia y aunque sabian que no se verian tal ves en mucho tiempo decidieron aprovecharlo al maximo y depues de haber nadado un rato fueron a comer y platicar un rato mas porque despues de eso regrersarian al campamento y empacarian sus cosas porque sus padre ya irian por ellos.

Mmm mmm que rico esta esto extrañare la comida del camamento. - decia ash disfrutando de la comida como siempre.

Si tienes razon ash. - dijo haruna.

Mmm que delicioso. - dijo tambien serena.

Y ya saben lo que haran cuando el campamento . - pregunto haruna a los chicos.

Pues yo sere maestro pokemon. - respondio ash.

Y yo volvere a kalos a entrenar para ser corredora. - respondio serena.

Oh que bien yo tal ves sea invetigadora pokemon. - comento elena

Y yo quiero ser coordinadora pokemon. - dijo haruna.

Y asi cada uno de ellos comentaban lo que harian y sobre otras cosas en las que se divertian.

Oigan les cuento un chiste?. - pregunto ash

A ver cuentalo. - dijo elena.

Porque la gallina cruzo la calle? - dijo el azabache.

Mmm no se. - dijeron las 3 chicas.

Porque la calle no puede cruzar a la gallina. - dijo ash aguantando la risa. (CHISTE POR FABRIHERO99 100% ORIGINAL XD).

Jajajajajajaja. - se reian las 3 chicas a mas no poder por que sei les hizo mucha gracia. (ESPERO QUE A USTEDES IGUAL XD).

Y ya despues de eso era la hora de regresar al campamento a prepararse para recibir a sus padres. Asi que todos se pusieron en parejas como al principio y se dispusieron a velver al campamento.

Ya ahi empezaron a empacar todas sus cosas ya que en unos momentos ya se irian del campamento que para todos fue de lo mejor.

Bueno muchachos espero de verdad que se lo hayan pasado bien en el campamento y espero que alcanzen sus metas y sueños y sin nada mas que decir cuidense mucho.- dijo el profesor oak a los niños como sus palabras de despedida.

Despues de esas motivadoras palabras los padres de los niños empezaban a llegar y ellos se ponian muy contentos al ver a sus hijos.

Bueno amigas aqui es donde nos separamos espero que nos veamos algun dia. - decia elena un poco tirste despidiendose de haruna y de serena.

Si yo tambien las exrañare. - decia haruna tambien triste.

Si espero que cumplamos nuestros sueños y que sigamos siendo amigas. - dijo serena igual que sus amigas.

Y cuando llegaron los padres de elena y haruna, las 3 chicas se abrazaron con mucho cariño que habian tenido entre ellas y se separaron y tristemente se despidieron.

Para serena fue dificil despedirse de ellas pero seria mucho mas dificil despedirse de su amigo ash ya que fue tambien se sus mejores amigos y un apoyo muy grande para ella.

Bueno pues creo que ya es todo no te parece. - dijo ash un poquito desanimado.

Si eso creo oye ash te quiero devolver esto. - decia serena mostrandole a ash el pañuelo que utilizo en su pierna cuando se conocieron.

O es mi pañuelo mmm que te parece si lo conservas para que no me olvides. - decia ash a serena para que se quede con algo para que lo recordara.

En serio?. - dijo serena muy sorprendida.

Si quiero que te lo quedes por favor aceptalo. - dijo ash.

Si lo acepto gracias ash te... te... extrañare. - dijo serena que se le salieron las lagrimas y abrazo a ash contodas sus fuerzas.

Tranquila serena yo tambien te voy a extrañar. - dijo el sorprendido por el abrazo pero iguallo correspondio.

Pero y si no nos volvemos a ver? - Pregunto temerosa serena.

Que te parece si nos prometemos algo.- dijo ash teniendo una idea.

Que cosa? - pregunto Serena.

Que no importa cuanto tiempo pase nos volveremos a ver y volveremos a pasar tiempo juntos que dices. - dijo ash a su amiga.

Si entonces es...- dijo serena uniendo su dedo meñique con el de ash.

...Promesa.- completo la frase ash.

Luego de que se hicieron esa bonita la madre de serena Grace ya habia llegado para buscar a serena.

Serena ya vamonos. - le decia Grace a su hija.

Si mami ya voy solo deja que termine de despedirme. - le pidio serena a su mamá.

Esta bien pero no te tardes. - le contesto su madre.

Oye ash te puedo dar algo yo?. - pregunto serena a su amigo.

Si claro. - le respondio el.

Y armandose de mucho valor le dijo...

Gracias por todo ash te quiero. - y dicho esto le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla y tomo por sorpresa a ash quien sintio muchas cosas al recibirlo.

Adios ash. - dijo ella despues de darle el beso y llendose con su madre.

Adi...adi...oos serena gracias. - decia el un poco apenado,sorprendido,y triste ya que su amiga a quien le habia tenido tanta confianza se iba pero el sabia que la veria otra vez algun dia...

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Y asi fue como nos conocimos y nuestro campamento juntos. - dijo ash teminando de relatar la historia.

Vaya que bonito asi que le diste un beso a papi eh mami. - dijo ashley jugando con su mamá.

Jejejejejeje se podria decir que si jejeje. - decia Serena nerviosa y apenada.

Vaya si que fue una historia muy entretenida papá. - dijo ashton.

Si hijo pero bueno oye mi amor quedo algo de comer despues de contar esto me ha dado hambre. - dijo ash y los demas solo se reian.

Asi que despues de una bonita aventura en un campamento ash y serena iniciaron juntos su amistad que en un futuro se convirtio en algo mas.

 **FIN.**

Y que les parecio esta historia les gusto, no les gusto, estuvo entetenida,comica haganmelo saber en los comentarios por favor y perdon si no lo pude subir el domingo es que me enferme y pues fue por eso que no lo pude subir pero espero de corazon que les haya gustado y si quieren mas amourshipping solo diganmelo.

La meta final de favoritos sera de 12 bien se que vamos a llegar confio en ustedes y se que les gusta esta pareja asi que ya saben 12 favoritos y habra mas one-shots y fic de esta pareja mas adelante.

Asi que gracias por la paciencia que le tuvieron a la historia y leerla hasta el final y eso es todo nuevamente gracias y ya saben compartan la historia con sus amigos y comenten por favor y nos vemos hasta la proxima.


End file.
